


Emergency Situation

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Foster Care, M/M, Modern Era, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Juushiro and Shunsui, experienced foster parents take on a challenge: accepting four siblings into their home to prevent another separation.





	Emergency Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Could he receive just one wish, Juushiro Ukitake would ask that his chronic illness take a break and allow him to enjoy all late-night activities. Now, his beloved late-night activities aren’t scandalous or gutter worthy unless you count perfecting last-minute details on a wedding order. Tonight, a momzilla threatens tantrum, because her daughter’s special day will not happen without cream cheese frosting on every single red velvet cupcake.

“I feel a little spiteful,” he calls towards the kitchen. “I hope she chokes on the frosting and sprays crumbs on her dress.”

Shunsui chuckles. “You’re really a cruel man there, Mister Handsome. Shouldn’t you be resting, though, and not distracting me?”

“I only opened my eyes for a moment,” he lies. “The room was spinning just a little less.” 

Shunsui tosses his dirty apron onto the floor and sighs. He’s likely been prepping his lecture on how he shouldn’t be pushing himself and how important rest is since this morning. but he doesn’t get a chance to begin as his work phone unleashes that obnoxious shrill ring he refuses to change. His tone changes from irritated husband into silken businessman as soon as he answers. 

“I apologize but we’re completely booked for weddings right now,” he says. “I can direct you to one of my most trusted business partners, though.” 

There’s a long pause but he hasn’t set the phone down which means whoever is on the other end hasn’t begun screaming just yet. 

“I can put you on speaker phone,” he says. “Juushiro’s health problems are acting up tonight, though. Just don’t get too loud.”

Shunsui carefully raises his legs and then settles into the cushy sofa. He reaches over, takes Juushiro’s clammy hand, and gives it a reassuring squeeze as Retsu Unohana’s buttery voice echoes through the room. 

“I normally wouldn’t call so late,” she begins. “But we have an emergency which cannot wait until morning.”

Juushiro attempts sitting up but stops as his head throbs. “What kind of emergency? Has someone run away from their foster home emergency? Do we have a family in a housing crisis emergency that needs temporary shelter?” 

“No one has attempted running away,” she pauses. “No one has attempted running away quite yet. We have four children, three boys and a girl who’ve become extremely attached to one another through the foster system. Their parents have either relinquished custody, disappeared, or passed away, and the children consider each other family.” 

“I see,” Shunsui says and gives his hand another squeeze. “Give us a little more information on these children.” 

“We’ve attempted fostering them together, but several people as you know, prefer taking either an infant or a toddler. We’ve attempted fostering separate while living near each other, but their problems are a lot even for our most experienced foster parents.” 

“What’re their problems?”

Retsu murmurs am ‘excuse me’ and a static whispering and paper shuffling echoes. But her voice returns with the same buttery smoothness.

“We have our files and here, and will be going in age order,” she announces. “I’m handing the phone over to Tessai. Please remember to be aware of volume; some of our voices carry…”

“Izuru is ten-years-old and has no reported behavioral problems by his foster parents or teachers,” Tessai’s proud tone dissolves into worry. “However, they’ve noted that he’s exhibiting symptoms of clinical depression. I’ve been fighting to get him into a therapist but no luck.” 

“Tessai has jumped through unimaginable hoops,” Retsu explains. “It does not even guarantee that he’ll be set up with a therapist, but he tries. I have Momo, nine-years-old and no reported behavioral problems. she does tend to mother her brothers. It causes her to clash with her foster parents as it seems that she refuses to accept the: you are the child argument. I’ve noticed some precocious behaviors and am looking into that.”

The phone makes another shuffle around the table. Kenpachi Zaraki needs no warnings and his gravelly voice booms through the speaker. 

“I got this seven-year-old little shit named Renji. What behavioral problem does this kid not have? Problems noted by foster parents include fighting in school, poor temperament, attitude, and an aggressive personality. But his teachers say that he can do the work so long as he puts the effort into it. I’m passing the phone over to one big bitch.”

“Don’t lecture him please,” she begs. “Kenpachi is merely referencing my height, though I can be cruel when necessary. Toshiro is three-years-old and nonverbal. Foster parents complain that he wanders the house all night or attempts getting into his sister’s room.”

Shunsui scratches his cheek. “It sure sounds like a full caseload. We’re not fostering any other children right now, or animals for that matter. Juushiro works from home and I make my own hours…”

“You’re truly one of our most exemplary foster homes,” Retsu says. “We’ve exhausted all other resources and would sooner burn down a hospital than separate them again. We normally wouldn’t approach you in such a confrontational manner but this is an emergency.”  
“What do you say, Mister Handsome?

His parents would’ve done unspeakable things before allowing him and his siblings to be separated. Their guest rooms are untouched, given that no one except for Nanao stays over on a rare weekend. They’ve never gotten rid of supplies which can still be safely used, and four siblings in an emergency? No parent or guardian is going to swoop in and save them. 

“I’ve got health problems as you know,” he warns. “I manage them, though, and we have an extensive support network composed of family and friends. Under different circumstances, I would request more time be given so that Shunsui and I might consider all angles. It is an emergency, though.”

“I’ll contact you with updates as soon as possible,” she promises. “Thank you so much, gentlemen.”

Juushiro sighs and throws an arm over his eyes. “Did we just agree to foster four children?”

“We sure did, love.”

“Is the room spinning for you as well?”

“It sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it so much!


End file.
